


Gecko Steve [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [156]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gecko Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Gecko Steve sitting in the tank Tony set up for him in his lab so that he could keep an eye on him.Steve is watching Tony work, holding the Captain America coaster Clint put in with him earlier as a joke.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Gecko Steve [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the “Put On The Suit (18+)” Discord Server, and [‘this twitter post’.](https://twitter.com/stovenrogers/status/1192332603237576704)
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
